mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rookie Adventure
'Rookie Adventure '''is a Mario & Sonic series spin-off title. It features all of the Rookies rescuing Mario & Sonic's friends across their worlds and stopping Bowser, Eggman, and their baddies. It is for Wii U. Characters Playable Characters * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Carson * Joe B. * Reed * Dillon * D'Anna * Jacob B. * Hazel * Aaron * Jarrett * Zac * Austin * Mikayla * Jake C. * Curtis * Victoria * Corden * Kristi * Trev * Jarod * Cameron K. * Garrit * Sarah M. * Emma H. * Nick B. * Steven L. * Brandon D. * Brock * Katie * Kole * Emma M. * Haven * Caleb R. * Lexi S. * Sam S. * Bryce E. * Zack * Chris T. * Mark D. * Morgan * Dan * Cyrus M. * Becca * Brady * Drew O. * Alison * Theresa * Emily B. * Jacob M. * Cole * Hailey S. * Levi M. * John P. * Connor K. * Dustin * Gracie * Chandler * Colton K. * Jasmine * Emma B. * Mark H. * Jake P. * Lexi M. * Hunter B. * Maddie W. * Braeden * Kenny * Hannah Y. * Nick R. * Anna J. * Lane H. * Brad L. * Keelan * Cody * Brad B. * Kaitlynn * Jonathan * Zach * Kayla * Kaitlin * Jeremiah * Ford * Maddie M. * Hailey B. Non-Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Rouge * Sticks Levels Mario World Sonic World Bosses Mario World Sonic World Music Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Desert from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Athletic from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # DLC Shop from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Overworld from Super Mario Run # Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Yoshi Falls from Mario Kart DS # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7 # Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 # Battle from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga # Gritzy Desert from Mario and Luigi: Partners In Time # SHOWTIME! from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story # Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team # Where's Toad? from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam # Toad Town from Paper Mario # Rogueport from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door # Lineland Road from Super Paper Mario # Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Cherry Lake from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Birthday Cake from Mario Party # Koopa's Seaside Soiree from Mario Party 4 # Shy Guy's Perplex Express from Mario Party 8 # Perilous Palace Path from Mario Party: Island Tour # Mushroom Park from Mario Party 10 # Chill from Dr. Mario # Mario Stadium from Mario Tennis Open # Toy Field from Mario Super Sluggers # Seaside Course from Mario Golf: World Tour # Luigi's Theme from Mario Strikers Charged # Mario Stadium from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Green Grove from Sonic 3D Blast # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # Hidden Island from Sonic Rush Adventure # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Digital Circuit from Shadow the Hedgehog # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Through Traffic from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Quick Trip To Paradise from Sonic Rivals # Race To Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # Title from Sonic Mega Collection # Museum from Sonic Gems Collection # Bygone Island from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal # Glacier Forest from Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice # Green Hill from Sonic Jump # Main Theme from Sonic Dash # Blue Sky from Sonic Jump Fever # Beyond the Speed Of... from Sonic Runners # Blue Marine from Sonic Blast # Great Turquoise from Sonic Triple Trouble # Gigapolis from Sonic Chaos # Blizzard of Coast from Sonic Shuffle # Mini Boss from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood # Scrap Brain from Sonic Drift # Balloon Panic from Sonic Drift 2 # Credits from Sonic's Schoolhouse # Neo South Island from Sonic Pocket Adventure